User blog:SonikkuAensland/FEAST Saga: Canon/Other Games Vs. Fight it Out timeline.
=Differences between Canon and the Fight it Out! Timeline= To know (for your interest) *The characters meet in similar but different circumstances. *Some of the deaths happened or not happened at all. *The events happened at different ways or never happened at all. *The characters retain their characterization of the canon games with some small differences. *Canon events happened in pair years; 2014 and 2016, while the FIO duology happened in 2015 and 2017. *The greatest antagonist changed from a Minor but powerful deity (canon), to a literal god (FIO). *The canon events will be referenced as an “alternate timeline” as of 2nd Sign. *The setting is more “fantasy-like” (FIO), while the canon one is a “pseudo-realistic” type. *The timelines are parallel of games, almost the same setting and plot with different characters and motivations: **''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! Original Set is the equivalent of the canon ''Feast of the Black Strings. **''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign- Original Set II is the equivalent of the canon ''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song. Characters/Situations #Cadenza’s origins #*She is from an unknown and open to interpretations (Canon) #*She is made from Sienna’s “repelled evil”. (Fight it Out) #Blake’s first encounter with Rose and current situation. #*From junior school, girlfriend. (Canon) #*His family’s neighbor, best female friend. (Fight it Out) #Jazz Milford’s family #*Adopted by Rock Donovan Snider as of the 2000’s (Canon) #*Lives with Blake’s family as a younger sister. (Fight it Out) #Sienna’s bullying #*Was for Eliza and Ron’s manipulations. (Canon) #*Never happened, as she was loved by her family. (Fight it Out) #Geminia's character #*Was a split personality for Sienna made by Eliza’s “magic” (Canon) #*A robotic clone of Sienna with nine forms. (Fight it Out) #Gavin's Scythe training #*Self-taught. (Canon) #*Trained with Melanie Blood (Fight it Out) #Julius Caesar's fate. #*True ending of White Void in which he’s evil. (Canon) #*No Malice ending which he turned against Divine and used his knowledge for good. (Fight it Out) #Zelda and Shawn’s family #*Respected by the people and disrespected by the other authorities. (Canon) #*Regarded as one of the most influential families in the current record. (Fight it Out) #Jonathan’s first encounter with Sienna. #*Happened out of curiosity and for his intentions. (Canon) #*Saw her since she was a baby. (Fight it Out) #Board of Directors. #*Was a strong organization. Existed for seventeen years. (Canon) #*Proposed, but was short lived. (Fight it Out) #Ron's fate. #*He killed himself in the FEAST prototype. (Canon) #*Confined in the Purgatory due to his acts, faked his death. (Fight it Out) #Eliza's Villainy. #*She was evil but controlled, since she was a child until 2014. (Canon) #*She was a rival for Sienna in childhood due to sharing a dad, but later gets along with her, Act 2 of 2nd Sign returns her briefly to her canon self. (Fight it Out) #Lucas and Ofelia's origins. #*Solidified Astral Projections. (Canon) #*Actual people or Clones. (Fight it Out) #Jonathan's father. #*Missing; open to interpretations. (Canon) #*Brent Lenoir; not revealed until the finale of the fourth game. (Fight it Out) #How Francine met Ron. #*She was a Close friend of Melissa West, Eliza's mother. (Canon) #*ONS (Fight it Out) #Black Strings Band. #*Are chart sellers and used by Sampson for his plans. (Canon) #*Indie Artists managed by Sienna Travers. (Fight it Out) #Ballerina's origins and powers. #*Similar to the Valkyries in the Nordic myth. (Canon) #*Artists’ spiritual guides and Anthem’s dolls. (Fight it Out) #Mildred and Anita's Emotion Suppression Application/Type. #*Mildred put them to avoid the sensible types at the distant finale; Anita put them when she is in battle. (Canon) #*Both put the Emotion Suppression at full unless stipulated. (Fight it Out) #Blake and Sienna's Relationship. #*Like Brother and Sister. (Canon) #*Resembles those of more than friends, but open to interpretation given the circumstances. (Fight it Out) #Melody's origins. #*A Deus Ex Machina to be confused with the character for Blake's development. (Canon) #*A fake human with no memories for self-taught about life. (Fight it Out) #Blair and Karen where... #*Members of the Horsemen. (Canon) #*Died before game’s events, Anthem’s human followers. (Fight it Out) #Final Member of the Music Road Team. -Non-canon- #*Mariya, Letizia would not join until Mystery of the Gallia Kingdom (Music Road) #*Letizia (Fight it Out) #Gavin, Aurelius and Wilhelm’s band lasted… #*Five years. (Canon) #*Ten years. (Fight it Out) #Sebastian and Alice’s situation. #*Both died in different circumstances. (Canon) #*MIA until the finale Sebastian / Freezing in a Crystal Alice (Fight it Out) #Maya’s fate -Arcana Warriors/non canon- #*Died at the hands of Joker. (Howling Soul) #*Saved by Caesar and Tusk. (Fight it Out) #Sienna’s first kiss. #*Never happened (Canon) #*Stolen by Rhyme as Blake. (Fight it Out) #Lars’ and Irma’s first encounter with the protagonists. -Z edition series- #*Lars found Sienna in behind his restaurant / In Irma’s usual street fighting. (Z/ZZ Edition) #*In Irma’s manor. (Fight it Out) #Reed gave his powers to Blake when… #*He wanted to disappear, but not without a fight. (Canon) #*Chosen one. (Fight it Out) #Sienna first saw Genesis. #*In a dream. (Canon) #*Irene’s funeral. (Fight it Out) #Strongest Ragnarök. #*Valkyrie Ragnarök. (Canon) #*Anthem Ragnarök. (Fight it Out) #Sienna’s Super Form. #*Valkyrie Sienna. (Canon) #*Nemesis Install, evolved from Valkyrie. (Fight it Out) #Reed lost half of his powers in BSC/2nd Sign… #*To Blake. (Canon) #*To Mondo, but he didn’t take the power. (Fight it Out) #Darktown's status. #*Contaminated Town Populated by people. (Canon) #*Abandoned Ghost Town. (Fight it Out) #The creator of Platinum Cross. #*The Ballerina. (Canon) #*Allegro as Luna with Caesar's help. (Fight it Out) #The way that Mondo ends Kai’s life. -Arcana Warriors/Non canon- #*Slaying her. (Howling Soul) #*One-hit K.O. (Fight it Out) #White Void is in the eyes of people… #*The Strongest and most influential Cult. (Canon) #*An angelic looking mech and a myth. (Fight it Out) #Reflect is… #*A Cyborg. (Canon) #*Copy of a frozen person. (Fight it Out) #Sienna’s dark secret… #*Is an illegitimate daughter and is infertile. (Canon) #*Her inner desires are based in violence and is infertile. (Fight it Out) #Orion and Perseus’ hidden power. -Non-canon- #*Reduces their sanity when harvest an empowered form. (Mystery of the Gallia Kingdom) #*Like Dragon Ball’s Ultimate Gohan kind of power, albeit at first uncontrolled. (Fight it Out) #Ameth’s Fortune telling. #*Always fails, played for laughs. (Canon) #*Failed in accuracy, but sometimes true. (Fight it Out) #Maxima Firestone’s fate. -Non canon- #*In Prison for twenty years. (Mystery of the Gallia Kingdom) #*Dead by Genesis. (Fight it Out) #Dark side of the Entertainment Industry represented in the series by… #*Eliza, Ron and White Void used the protagonists as bait and objects. (Canon) #*Everyone can be replaced. (Fight it Out) #The Black Blood… #*Existed, now as a urban myth. (Canon) #*Inhuman blood that if a normal, non-combative human has it will die. (Fight it Out) #Character that goes to the hospital after a mech attack. #*Mildred, due to Gavin’s brainwashing, avenged by Adel. (Canon) #*Sienna, due to fighting Rhyme at unfair conditions, fights back after 3 weeks with her family and friends support. (Fight it Out) #Final boss of the series. #*Mondo from Arcana Warriors. (Canon, Guest Fighter) #*The Player. (Fight it Out, can be either Sienna, Genesis or Cadenza) Category:Blog posts Category:Sonikku Aensland